


Just Nobody

by ChloboShoka



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloboShoka/pseuds/ChloboShoka
Summary: To the world, they were just nobodies, but they could be something to each other.
Relationships: Larxene/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 1





	Just Nobody

There he goes that nobody. The one Larxene adored to annoy. When she sees her eyes on him, he wants to run. She pushes him to the edge. She calls him names; calls him pathetic. She knows the words will only make him strong. He goes by the name of Roxas. Blonde spikey hair, eyes like the ocean and a long face.

She came to put her arms around him, dressed in a leather black coat. He slid away from her as he tried to have his ice-cream. But he couldn't run away from Larxene like that. No, Larxene would let no one run away from her. She took his ice-cream and licked it. Just like a child, Roxas growled and demanded it back.

Larxene laughs and runs with the ice-cream. Roxas follows her without another word.

"Ice-cream tastes lovely," announced Larxene. "Especially if it's free!"

"I'm not in the mood for this right now!" Roxas sobbed.

Larxene looked at him. It was weird seeing a boy cry. It was weaird seeing him cry. Larxene felt like Roxas had let her down. Roxas never cried when she punched him about or teased him 24/7. So why now? "What's up with you?"

"I have no one to have ice-cream with me because Xion is gone."

"So that's the reason?" Larxene raised an eyebrow and wanted to laugh. "Roxas you're such a silly boy. I'll have some ice-cream with you. We can share. You're seriously letting me down."

Roxas stood up and stared at her. "I'm sorry," he said. "Where do you wanna go?"

"Here is just fine," told Larxene. She sat down next to Roxas and leaned against his shoulder. She licked his ice-cream and returned it to Roxas. "I'm you're new ice-pal."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Roxas asked.

"Buddy, girlfriend, date, lover or whatever you want to call me," Larxene replied. She stuck out her tongue and licked his cheek. To the whole world, Larxene and Roxas were just nobodies. To each other, maybe they could be somebody.

Larxene was pleased that Roxas had stopped crying.


End file.
